We're Both Elrics, but We Aren't Related
by mimiru1618
Summary: Ed has an alter? From the future? AND SHE'S A GIRL? What's up with that? i suck at summaries. NOT A MARY SUE! better than it sounds. PROMISE! T for language...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is going to be some adventure…so I'll go ahead and stop wasting time and start the story hehe! note: this is NOT a Mary-Sue! All flames WILL be flushed down the drain and into the sewers of unwantedness. So you have been warned D **

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the FMA characters. Because BONES owns them. SO THERE. I don't own the Josie and the Pussy Cats songs, nor do I own a tour bus…and such things…o there. All I own is Elsie, Leon, Caelie, and Gracie…oh and Cloe…yeah I own the cat…not really its just a made up cat…

**SO NOW! ON WITH THE STORY! –note might contain somewhat of a spoiler…-**

Ed and Al were sitting in the Rockbell house hold on summer day. It was hot outside, and Winry was working on Ed's auto mail repairs. "All done" She said and she putting a wrench back into its case. The Blonde boy scanned his arm over and thanked the girl. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Common Al, let's go practice." He said standing up and putting his shirt back on.

"BUT I JUST FIXED IT! NOW YOU'RE PLANNING ON BREAKING IT AGAIN!" The girl yelled at him, throwing the same wrench at his head, and hitting him right between the eyes. "No Winry! No! Al and I just haven't sparred today!" The boy explained before running out of the house, a suit of armor following close behind.

The two started sparring, the armor winning, until a screech was heard not far from where they were. They stopped and spotted a huge vehicle type thing skidded to the side of the road. The two boys ran over to see what had happened. The vehicle was taller than any automobile Ed had ever seen, and wider. The door creaked open, and out came two girls. "Ow…my head…where are we? All I saw was black then this…that was not good for my vocal chords..." The other nodded. The one, who had spoken, was wearing blue jeans and a purple tank top, with long, wavy black hair. The other was a red head, which was tired into a pony tail, wearing the same type outfit, but with a green halter top. They were both taller, going at about 5 7 in height.

"Ugh. WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON LANCE AND GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!" a third came out. Funny thing was she looked EXACTLY like ed. same color hair, same height; only thing was she wore black jeans, red tank top, and ear rings. "LANCE! YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOU TO A BLODDY PULP YOU DAMN DRIVER!" She yelled. Yep, same temper.

"hehe, sorry about that. I don't know what happened." A boy about their age hopped out for the front of the vehicle. He was rubbing the back of his head. He was a brown headed man, who was going at about 5 9. "Uh huh. WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" She yelled again looking at him. The two tall girls sweat drop. "This is the lead signer for you… Hey Gracie, check on the instruments make sure they ain't damaged." The red head said pointing towards the door. The black head, now noted as Gracie nodded and went inside.

"Caelie, do you have any idea where we are?" The blonde asked looking at the red head known as Caelie. "Not a clue…dude, IT'S NOT EVEN MARKED ON THE MAP!" the black head stared at a rather large sheet of paper, with an unknown continent on it. "excuse me…" The girls didn't notice the blonde boy for a few minutes. "EXCUSE ME!" He yelled again, getting their attention.

"HOLY HELL! ELSIE, HE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU!" Caelie said, pointing to him with un-believed eyes. Elsie turned, looked at the boy and shrugged. "I see no resemblance…" The brunette male sighed. "Elsie, she's kinda got a point. You're both short, have the same hair style and everything." Elsie and Ed both fumed, and said in unison; "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT, SHE/HE COULDN'T BE SEEN RIDING ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER!" (Elsie said she, ed said he..) The two looked at each other then looked away.

"Leon, you can bet when we get to the concert hall, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Leon let out another sigh. "Sorry about that, can you tell us where we are?" Al nodded and introduced the two. "You're in resembool, (if I spelt it wrong, can someone tell me so I can change it? THANKS!) I'm Alphonse Elric, and this is my older brother Edward Elric."

Elsie stopped and turned around. "You're last name is…Elric." The others stared at them again in disbelieve. The two brothers nodded, before Elsie could scream, Caelie had covered her mouth. "Hehehehe, sorry I'm Caelie Walkers, This is Leon Prescott, inside is Gracie McMillan, and This is Elsie…um" Elsie removed Caelie's hand form her mouth, by trying to bite it. "Elsie, Elsie Elric." The two brothers looked at her. Was she lying? "That's not possible. We don't have another sibling." Ed said glaring at her. "GOOD! BECAUSE, I'M AN ONLY CHILD! THANKS!" She snapped back. Caelie grabbed a hold on Elsie and threw her back into the van. "Sorry about that, she's a little hot headed. So where are we again, because, this 'resembool' isn't on the American map." Ed and Al looked at her.

"What's America?" Al asked looking at her. Caelie was already on the ground laughing. "How can you not know what America is? It's only the richest continent on the face of the earth! Where are you 1812?" Ed and Al sighed, still not understanding. "No, more like 1920" (is this date right?) Caelie laughed again. "Better get you're head out of the gutter, this is the year 2006 not 1920. Otherwise we would be in World War One right now." She said taking a deep breath.

"All the instruments are fine Cael-…oh. HI!" Gracie said hopping out from eh vehicle. "Why's Elsie so pissed off?" She asked Caelie. "Because, she's just Elsie, that's why. Care to come in, it's going to rain in a minute" Leon asked, looking up at the sky.

The two brothers nodded, and the five headed inside. "Whoa! Outside it looks so small..." Ed stated, looking around the van. The floor was made of a purple carpet, while there were black and white couches sitting around. There was a table to one side, and a band setup to the other. It looked somewhat like a pimped out ride to a lot of people, but Ed and Al had no idea what half the stuff was.

"This is our tour bus." Elsie said, popping out from what appeared to be a kitchen. "What's that?" Ed asked again, sitting down on one of the couches. "I swear, you're not making any since, but oh well. We're a band. We travel the country, performing music for people." She said flopping down on the one opposite the couch Ed was sitting on. "Hey, what's up with your arm?" Leon asked shutting the bus door. "Nothing..." Was all Ed said.

"okay, well where do you live? Will give ya a lift! In the mean time we need to practice" Elsie said grabbing on of the guitars. "Rockbell house, it's not far, just up the ways a bit, can't miss it." Al stated, watching the red head grab two sticks, and sitting down behind what looked like drums. While the black headed, grabbed another guitar and stood behind a mic farther back form the one Elsie was at.

"Okay you heard em Leon!" Elsie said before pressing a button that turned everything on. Leon nodded and headed into the drivers part of the car, started it up while the Elsie started playing the guitar, then stopped.

"1,2, 1,2,3,4" Gracie said hitting her sticks together. ON the four, they all started playing the weird instruments, Elsie singing. It was a song called "Spin around" (by Josie and the pussy cats) the song ended and another immediately came on called "come on" (again by Josie and the pussycats) Ed and Al looked astonished by the fast 'a bunch of girls' could pull something like that off. They ended the song and sat the instruments done. "I hate that last song.

It's always so hard for me to get the vocals right" Elsie said shrugging. "I'd imagine so, shrimp" Caelie teased, only to have Elsie lunge at her. "I TOLD OYU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT! WHAT'S IT GONNA TAKE TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" she yelled.

"Anyways, where's Cloe? I haven't seen her all day!" elsie looked around, and as if god understood, a calico cat walked out form underneath the couch, stretched, and walked over to the blonde, rubbing up against her legs. "there you are you silly cat!" She said picking it up. Ed glared at the thing. "YOU HAVE A CAT!" Al asked, excited. "Sure do. I don't really like them, but I made an exception. I couldn't leave her out in the cold so we decided to make her part of the team. Ed shrugged but let it slide, changing the subject. "So where'd you make that music come from?" The three girls stared at him blankly. Was he serious? "Um, our instruments…duh." Gracie said, mocking him. "I know but how?" He asked again.

"Dunno, it just does, nuff said" Elsie glared at him. The bus came to a halt. "We're here. Rockbell auto-mail, right?" Leon asked as Al nodded. "We'll have to stay here till we can get more gas, then we will be on our way." Pinako, and Winry came outside, Staring at the vehicle. As soon as Elsie came out, she got hit right in the head by a wrench. "EDWARD ELRIC! JUST WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Winry yelled at her. "What the hell is wrong with you people! We drop these guys off AND I GE TA WRENCH THROWN AT ME!" Elsie said, shooting up and ready to lunge at the girl, fire in her eyes.

Winry blinked, noticing that the girl wasn't ed. "oh! I'm so sorry miss! It's just you look so much like- ED!" Winry said, noticing her blonde haired friend stepping out of the bus. There went another wrench; landing right in the forehead of Edward Elric. "Winry, it's fine really. We just happened upon so stragglers who were lost. Was all" Ed said standing up, and rubbing his forehead. Unnoticed to him, he was now standing right by Elsie. And truly Winry and Pinako wouldn't be able to tell them apart; if it wasn't for the fact Elsie looked more like a girl with more than just her facial expression.

Roy, of all people, stepped out from the Rockbell house and stared at the two. "Wow, since when does shrimpy there have a twin sister?" The two fumed. "I AM NOT SHORT! AND WE AREN'T RELATED!" They yelled, looking at each other. "EVEN IF WE DO HAVE THE SAME LAST NAME!" They said again in unison, gaining even more wide eyes. "You have the same last name!" Winry asked, grabbing the girl's shoulders. "So? What of it? LEMME GO!" she yelled, trying to get out of the girls grip

Leon stepped out of the bus, saw the Elsie glaring and realized something was up. "Elsie, what did you do?" He asked. "I DID NOTHING! I TELL YOU NOTHING! SHE'S THE ONE WHO THREW A DAMN WRENCH AT ME!"

**Okay so it's a sucky start. BUT I DON'T CARE! MY STORY MY PLOT LINE! D so there! So now you've met the band crew. :3 and ED'S ALTER! So if you don't get that. Watch the movie…it will make more sense that way. Who would have thought Ed's alter was a girl named Elsie? XD oh well. I'LL WORK ON THE ENXT CHAPTER ASAP!**

**-mimiru chan**


	2. You're Me, I'm You

**YAY! okay so it's time for chapter 2 of "We're both Elric's, but we aren't related." (I'm not so sure about this title yet XD seeing as Elsie is his alter buaha1) And YES i know it's a sucky title! But it's my story and my plot line! SO THERE! Plus the fact its 12 in the morning and I'm freezing my ass off trying to type this stupid intro. Okay anyways you know the rules.**

**Magi: yes yes, they all no the rules, lets get on with it! I WANT TO READ!**

**Me: no! I have to state the disclaimer anyways!**

**Magi: WHAT! You forgot to mention the disclaimer was for all chapters!**

**Me: yeah...so?**

**Magi: so...OH NEVERMIND!**

**Me: ehehehehe. Okay so i don't own ever half of a half OF A HALF of FMA...because Bones owns them -tear- so there for i own zilch nata nothing.**

**Ed: shut up and get on with it shrimp!**

**Me: keep pushing buttons Ed, keep pushing buttons. YOU MAKE ME CRY D:**

**Ed: to bad. -Meowing coming form somewhere- AL! YOU PUT IT BACK!**

**Al: but nii-san-**

**Ed: PUT IT BACK!**

**Me: oh come on it's just a kitten. HECK I HAVE FIVE OF THE CUTE FURRY CREATURES! -cough- four actually... -cough- BUT I LOVE THEM TO DEATH! BECAUSE ANIMALS ARE OUR FRIENDS :D**

**Ed: we can't keep a cat, we travel too much. It would die.**

**Me: exactly!**

**Ed: huh?**

**Me: yep!**

**Magi: you're making no sense again...**

**Me: I KNOW! I'm caffeine high again! Because its 12 in the morning! So i need to stay awake.**

**Ed: GO TO BED!**

**Me: what are you my mother? I'm the same age as you. AND YOU'RE TALLER THAN ME! YOU SUCK EDWARD ELRIC! Not really i just like getting on peoples nerves because I'm so much fun and energetic as magi says**

**Magi: YOU SURE ARE! **

**ME: my, aren't we happy go lucky this morning?**

**Magi: I'm always happy go lucky D:**

**Me: no i mean for two people who are up at 12 in the morning on a Sunday, we are actually pretty chipper... ya know**

**Magi: true... Ugh stupid essays**

**Me: You and me both magi...you and me both...-Tear- WHY IS THE ENGLISH TEACHER SO MEAN D:**

**Magi: i dunno...hm. i guess it's just her personality!**

**Me: must be.**

**Ed: what the hell are you two talking about?**

**Me: you behind your back shrimp!**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLIN...wit a minute you're shorter than me!**

**Me: so? NYHAHHA! D omg! inu left! OO how could he leave me! nooo! . woe ways me!**

**Magi: nooooo! Say, why do you call him inu…**

**Me: long story...not worth explaining...**

**ED: YOU'RE WASTING UP TIME! JUST FREAKIN WRITE THE STORY!**

**Roy: full metal, are you being nice to that girl?**

**Ed: GO AWAY YOU COLONEL BASTARD! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!"**

**Me: why is Ed being so meeeann? ;.;**

**Magi: because he's not sleeping..**

**Me: huh?**

**Magi: why do you think it takes hours to wake him up? BECUASE HE NEVER SLEEPS AT NIGHT! HE JUST PRETENDS TO SLEEP!**

**Ed: LIES!**

**Me: oookay, now that that's all over and done with, it's time for the story...and i still hate the title TT why am i so sucky at bsing my way through titles? Oh well. A quick summary! Sort of...: Ed finds out Elise is his alter BUT SHES A GIRL? HOW COULD ED BE A GIRL? And what's this? Roy gets smacked?**

"Elsie….please…calm down.." Leon shrugged, grabbing her braid. "HEY, HEY! LET GO! OW THAT HURTS!" Leon pulled harder till she said sorry. When she finally did, he had a red hand print on his check faster than anything humanly possible.

Elsie growled at him, after smacking him. "Thanks to you, I just had half my roots pulled out of my head!" Elsie said glaring at him. "If my hair doesn't grow back Leon, I'm blaming you!" Leon sighed and apologized. He knew Elsie was short tempered. They had been friends since birth. Elsie was like a sister to him. Elsie took her braid out and let her hair fall down in front of her face, something she hardly ever did. "Okay, now she looks more mature." Roy stated, watching the girl.

"What was that?" Elsie glared, shooting daggers at the military dressed officer. Did she care? No. "Oh, nothing; nothing." Roy said, realizing if she was anything like ed, she'd be beating him up in a second. "That's what I thought. Now then" Elsie regained her posture and introduced everyone. "Hi, I'm Elsie Elric, This here is Leon Prescott. The black head is Caelie Walkers, and over there is Gracie McMillan." She stated again, getting wide eyes. "Are you sure she isn't related." Roy said grabbing Ed by the collar of his shirt, and lifting him a few inches off the ground, agitated. "Positive Colonel Bastard. Speaking of it, what the hell are you doing here?"

Ed's eye twitched slightly, a bit annoyed. "Yes well, okay then. Now. Since you've been gone for so long, I decided to come by and give you you're new mission, to make sure you actually DO IT this time, instead of throwing it away like the last one." Roy said glaring at him. Ed sneered at him. "I WASN'T GOING TO BABY SIT SOME BRAT YOU COLONEL BASTARD!" Ed said fuming.

"A mission is a mission fullmetal whether you like it or not!" Elsie sighed and stepped in between the two. "Okay, I have no idea what you're talking about, but your giving me a headache. And I'm already pissed off so shut it! I need to talk to whoever owns this house." Elsie said hitting them both on the head with all her might, getting glares from both. Pinako stepped forward, "That would be me, young lady. Now may I ask what you are doing here." The old lady said her hands behind her back.

She looked a bit scary, and kinda gave Elsie the creeps, but who didn't? "Uh yes well, you see. We were on our way to a concert hall in Texas, when a bright purple light came form no where and blinded us all. After that, we were about to run into this old fashioned vehicle and swerved to get out of the way. But we weren't on the highway, we were well…here." Elsie didn't fully know how to explain. Nor did she notice Winry's starry eyes of determination with her i-can't-wait-to-take-it-apart like face, as she looked at the vehicle. "Well then, I guess you should come inside for something to eat then." Pinako stated, walking back into the house.

Elsie was about to protest, till Gracie and Caelie covered her mouth. "We'd be glad to!" They said in unison, seeing veins pop on Elsie's head, realizing they needed to stop doing that. Ed, Roy, and Al had all headed inside, the other five quickly following. "Well if your car ever shuts down, we know where to come" Leon said sheepishly. "I'LL FIX IT!" Winry said as if on que.

"Hey, you don't perhaps have a shower do you? We've been traveling for almost a day yet, and we don't exactly have hot water in the bus." Caelie said sheepishly as Pinako and Winry both nodded. "It's upstairs to the left." Winry said happily. It was good to have other girls her age in the house every once and awhile. The three girls headed upstairs and found the room that they would be staying the night in. "Well, we obviously ain't in Kansas anymore girls. Not even America for that matter…"

Caelie stated, looking at newspapers that were stacked on top of a dresser. "It really is…1921…but there's no such place called…wait a minute!" Gracie smacked her forehead. "Oh my gosh…Caelie…you remember that movie I showed you, the one I watched a long time ago in Japanese…THIS IS IT!" Gracie said freaking out. Caelie went wide eyed. "WHAT! Oh dear god, it all make sense now. It was a year before we met you Elsie. Remember how we both freaked out? And said she looked EXACTLY like ed, and she had no earthly idea what we were talking about."

Elsie nodded. Her hair color was natural, and she had always acted the way she did. She even had records to prove it. "I'm going to get in the shower." Elsie walked out of the room, leaving the two to talk. "You think she's…" Gracie said looking at Caelie. "She very well could be…Ed's alter." Caelie finished, neither of them realizing Elsie was listening. She grinned and headed towards the shower, locking the door behind her.

After she got out, and put her clothes back on she unlocked the door and began wringing her hair out. The door was open all the way. Ed passed back noticing the girl. "Hey." He said stepping back to see Elsie drying her hair. "Yo." She greeted back. Elsie laid the towel on her shoulders and let out a sigh. "I look horrible." She shrugged. Ed entered and looked at her. She really did look like him; well, except for the eye color, seeing to the fact she wore gold contacts for some odd reason, even though she didn't need them.

"Hey, didn't you have yellow eyes earlier?" Ed asked noticing it. "Yeah. I took my contacts out, I don't need them, I just don't like having green eyes…" Elsie let out another sigh, and reached into her little bag that was sitting on the counter and look out some facial wash. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously. "Washing my face…" Elsie was getting a bit annoyed. Of all people he annoyed her.

"Why..." he asked again. "Because I'm a girl and if I don't I'll look retarded…Caelie and Gracie do the same exact thing. It's just a chick thing…" She said, eye twitching slightly. "Well that's not really what I wanted to ask you. You're not from around here. I've been a lot of places, but no one dresses like that. Where are you from?" Ed asked seriously. There was somewhat of a fire in his eyes, and it reminded Elsie too much of herself. "Well truly, we're form the year 2006, don't ask. Second, I don't know how we got here. Third, Caelie and Gracie said something about me being your alter, whatever the hell that means. But I'm about to ask them, so you can come if ya want." Elsie stepped out of the bathroom without a second thought.

Ed shrugged, glaring at the spot where Elsie had been. He let out a sigh, and followed her into the room, where Caelie and Gracie where found laughing. "Yo. What's so funny?" Elsie asked looking at them. "Aww! Don't tell me you started playing dare without me!" Elsie pouted slightly. "No! We would never do that! Gracie was just telling me about her brother falling from the second story of their house. Again!" As soon as Caelie said that Elsie started cracking up. Ed looked at them strangely. What was so funny about your little brother falling form the second story of a house? "Did he not get fazed again?" Elsie asked.

Gracie shook her head. "He got up, stumbled, and said 'that was one heck of a ride' then past out" The three girls started laughing again, after about five seconds they stopped and sighed. "That's so funny. Anyways, what were ya'll saying about me being an alter what cha ma call it?" Caelie and Gracie stood there looking at her. She had heard. Gracie was the first to break the silence. "Sit..." She said, Elsie did as she was told, but before doing so she grabbed Ed and brought him down with her.

Gracie told them the story about how there were two worlds, one being the haragen world, the other the 'normal' world. She told them about how in the 'normal' world there were alters of those in the haragen world. Meaning if there was a dog here named Boa Whatever, there would probably be a dog in the 'normal' world named Boa whatever. She told them that, seeing as how Elsie was a female version of Ed, who came from farther up the timeline, it was possible there were others. Whatever, that meant. "So you're saying; I'm him?" Elsie said, understanding little.

"And I'm her?" Ed finished, quite shocked. "Yep…" Gracie said snickering. "YOU'RE DIFFERENT PEOPLE! BUT YOU'RE ONE IN THE SAME!" Gracie started laughing again. Leaving Elsie and Ed shocked at what they had just found out. "So guess you re related in a way!" Caelie said. "COMMON GRACIE! I'LL RACE YA TO THE BUS!" Caelie jumped to her feet and headed out the door, Gracie chasing yelling "YOU'RE ON!" Elsie and Ed sat there. Elsie was the first to break it with a sigh. "I hate my life." She said falling back onto the floor.

"don't we all?" Ed asked looking at her. "No…Caelie loves hers and Gracie thinks hers is fun because it's so whacked up. And then Leon is just there. Mom never really cared, she was always to busy at work to care. Dad was never home, he was either off with friends, or at a bar getting drunk. I don't have siblings, nor do I want one, too much of hassle. If I ever did have one though, it would be a sister. I'm sorry, but I've had to baby sit plenty of little boys to realize if they have a crayon in their hand, it's not going to go on the paper, it's going to go on the wall." Elsie said staring at the wall. Ed laughed at her little detail about little kids writing on walls with crayons.

"Me and Al use to draw transmutation circles on the floor when we were little. No body cared, they new it was an art for kids to perform alchemy." Elsie shrugged. "If I ever did anything like that, I'd probably get kicked out of the house. We don't have things like that; just, normal people, living normal lives, doing normal things, so on and so one. BUT HECK I'M GOING TO MAKE THE MOST OUT OF MY LIFE WHILE I'M LIVIN AND THERE'S NOTHING ANYONE CAN DO AOBUT IT!" With that she shot up and had the same fire in her eyes, Ed had when he was determined. It made him smile.

"do you know anything dealing with fighting?" He asked questionably. Elsie looked at him. "Are you kidding? What girl doesn't? With all the rapists, stealers, killers, and things like that out there?" Elsie shot up. "And you wouldn't last a minute against me shrimp!" She teased. Ed fumed. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULDN'T BE SEEN UNDER THE WORLD'S LARGEST MICROSCOPE!" He yelled at her, only to have her laugh. "AND I COULD TO BEAT YOU!" he growled. "You're on!" Elsie ran out of the door, Ed chasing after her. On the way down the stairs Elsie almost tripped but went out laughing.

"CAN'T CATCH ME, SHRIMP!" Winry and Roy had seen this and looked, only to see Ed heading out the door. "WHAT THE HELL? WE'RE THE SAME HEIGHT YOU STUPID GIRL!" Ed saw her skidded to a stop, looking at her with a grin on her face. Winry, Roy, Al, had gathered outside form inside the house, while Caelie, Leon, and Gracie came form the bus. "Uh oh, Ed's about to get his ass kicked." Leon stated, sighing. "What do you mean?" Al asked looking at him. It wasn't every day Ed took on a girl. "Last person to fight Elsie, got hospitalized for a week and a half. She was using self defense of course, but still..." Al was shocked. "HOSPITALIZED!" He said, freaking out.

"Don't worry, Edo! I'll go easy on ya!" Elsie laughed, while Ed fumed. He HATED that name. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! And YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO WANT TO ACT TOUGH!" he yelled at her. Elsie charged him, ducking down fast, and swiping his leg. Ed dodged and jumped backwards. Elsie brought her palm up, fingers curled half way.

Ed tripped but quickly kicked upwards at her. Elsie dodged by doing a back flip and landing on the ground only to have ed grabbing her arms behind her. "I win." He said snickering slightly. Elsie grinned. "Think so?" With that she freed one of her arms and brought Ed over her shoulder, throwing him onto the ground in front of her. "Seems like it's the opposite now!" She yelled at him. Ed quickly thought of a plan and took his right arm and swiped her feet, so she fell. Ed had his fist to her face, kneeling at her right side. "Might want to rethink that" Elsie snickered. "Lesson 26 of the self defense class against smugglers; If they have a fist to your face, LIFT YOUR LEG OPPOSITE THEM AND HIT THEM IN THE FACE!" while saying so, Elsie did exactly that. Taking her left leg, she brought it over hitting Ed in the side instead of the head. "But seeing as you're a guy, I decided not to hit you in the face!" Elsie said jumping up quickly and backing up a few steps. Ed growled; it wasn't every day he lost to 'himself.'

He was on the ground, wincing in pain. She had gotten his side REALLY hard. Wait where those spikes on her shoes? "Give up?" Elsie asked teasingly. "Never!" Ed got up slowly. Before he knew it, the girl had brought her foot down on him again. "Think so now? I'm wearing high heels don't ya know? It's every guy's worst nightmare to have one jammed into their back!" She said snickering. "FINE, I GIVE! I GIVE! JUST GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Ed yelled. Elsie put her foot back down by her other and snickered. "I win!" Ed got up and growled slightly.

"You're just as bad as Al" Ed said looking at her. "But then again you are my alter." Roy walked over to Elsie and congratulated on her for winning against the 'sprout.' But insulting him was insulting her was it not? "WE ARE NOT SHORT GOD DAMNIT!" With that Elsie had grabbed smacked Roy, even though he was a good half foot taller than him. "And if I ever catch you calling either one of us that again, you'll find yourself crawling on the floor!" Roy blinked. What the hell just happened? Gracie and Caelie walked over and explained. He sighed, he should have figured as much.

The group all went inside, ate, and went to bed. It had been a long day; and tomorrow would probably be longer. Elsie had actually been enjoying the day. She had met herself, well somewhat. Caelie and Gracie had been able to officially trick Ed into drinking milk, even though Elsie had warned him. Roy had gotten his ass kicked by girl almost half his age. And well everyone just liked it there.

**That's all for now! Please R&R! I had fun writing this. Now off to bed with me! TILL NEXT TIME!**

**-mimiru-chan**


End file.
